OBSESSION
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: "KAU GILAAA… aku tidak akan pernah mau menemanimu, aku bukan pelacur disini. Aku disini untuk bekerja. MENGERTTIII!"/ "Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu. Karena sebentar lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan akan menjadi kenyataan." G-Ri Fic, TwoShot. LAST CHAP UPDATEEE!
1. Chapter 1

…**OBSESSION…**

BigBang © YG Entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Fic **G-Ri** TwoShot semoga Readersdeul suka, **Read & Review **ne. fic ini terinsfirasi dari lagunya GD Oppa dengan judul yang sama. Enjoy it! Buat G-RI shipper dan real V.I.P rapatkan barisan dan siapkan tissue karena Victory-ssi akan tersiksa disini. Hahaha *ditabok-Champions*

**Cast :** All BigBang Member's and 2NE1 Member's, Choi DongWook as Se7en.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sebuah mobil Aston Martin berwarna putih tampak meluncur dengan mulusnya dijalanan kota seoul, pengendara mobil mewah tersebut sepertinya tengah terburu-buru jika dilihat dari kecepatan mobil yang dipacu jauh diatas rata-rata dengan kata lain pengendara mobil tersebut tengah mengebut. Mobil dengan nomor kendaraan -G 888 D- tersebut segera memasuki halaman utama hotel 7-Charmers. Sesosok namja tampan dengan style yang nyentrik tampak keluar dari pintu kemudi. kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger diwajahnya kini ia lepaskan saat pandangannya melihat kesekelilingnya. sejenak si namja nyentrik tersebut terdiam saat melihat pintu masuk hotel, sekilas pandangannya melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

'23:20 WKS…' itulah angka yang tertera dijam tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi namja tampan tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk hotel

"Se-selamat malam tuan, selamat datang di 7-Charmers Hotel. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang yeojya dengan name tag Sandara Park yang tengah berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis gugup saat melihat wajah tampan namja yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Aku ingin memesan satu kamar." Ucap si namja nyentrik datar setelah berada didepan meja resepsionis

"Baiklah tuan, Kamar seperti apa yang tuan inginkan?" tanya sandara sopan

"Penthouse Suite."

"Baiklah, sebelumnya tuan harus mengisi formulir pendaftaran, Silahkan." Sandara segera menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan pengalasnya serta sebuah ballpoint

Agak lama namja yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Sandara itu mengisi kertas formulir pendaftaran, dan selama itu pulalah tidak ada yang bisa Sandara lakukan selain memandangi namja yang menurut Sandara misterius itu. Karena saat Sandara ingin melakukan dialog dengan namja itu jawabannya pasti hanyalah 'Hm'. Hingga akhirnya

"Ini." si namja tampan langsung menyerahkan formulir yang sudah ia isi pada Sandara

"Hmm… baiklah Jiyong-ssi Nomor kamar anda 128. Berikut ini adalah kunci kamarnya, maid kami akan mengantar anda kekamar yang sudah anda pesan. Silahkan... Selamat menikmati fasilitas kami." Dengan sopan Sandara menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar pada Jiyong

"Hm." Gumam Jiyong sebagai jawaban, mengambil kunci yang disodorkan Sandara

"Vi oppa." panggil Sandara pada sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis. Jiyong terdiam saat melihat sesosok namja imut perlahan mendekat kearahnya

"Ne, wae noona?" tanya namja imut dengan name tag Lee Seungri menghampiri meja resepsionis. Samar-samar Jiyong tersenyum saat mendengar suara Seungri

"Tolong antarkan tamu kita oppa. Penthouse Suite 128." Sandara menjelaskan pada rekannya tersebut, Seungri segera melihat kearah namja yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya dari atas sampai bawah

"Lee Seungri imnida, Saya akan mengantar tuan kekamar yang sudah tuan pesan. Apakah ada barang yang ingin saya bawakan untuk tuan?" tanya Seungri pada Jiyong

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jiyong datar dan terus menatap Seungri lekat

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari ikuti saya." Seungri berjalan terlebih dahulu tapi belum satu langkah tiba-tiba saja Jiyong menyuruhnya berhenti

"Tunggu." Ucap Jiyong dan Seungri langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Ne, tuan?" dengan cepat Seungri membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jiyong, tapi Jiyong malah membalikan tubuhnya ke meja resepsionis

"Noona, bisakah aku meminta nomor ponsel manager-mu? dia ada disini bukan?" tanya Jiyong dengan raut wajah serius

"N-ne, tuan. Tapi Jika tuan ada keluhan, tuan bisa langsung memberitahu kami." Sandara terlihat khawatir saat Jiyong meminta nomor kontak managernya, apa Sandara melakukan kesalahan sehingga Jiyong ingin melaporkannya langsung pada managernya?

"Aku ingin nomor ponsel manager-mu saja." Ucap Jiyong dengan nada sedikit memaksa

"B-baiklah tuan, Tunggu sebentar." Sandara segera mencari kartu nama managernya dilaci dan setelah ketemu Sandara segera menyerahkannya pada Jiyong

"Ini Jiyong-ssi." Sandara menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Jiyong

"Ne, gomawo. Kajja." Ucap Jiyong yang kini sudah berjalan lebih dulu sementara Seungri hanya mengikutinya dengan wajah kebingungan, baru kali ini ada tamu hotel yang meminta nomor manager hotel segala. Pentingkah? Mungkin…

_GD Oppa: sangattt…_

_VI Oppa: tidak ada yangbertanya pada hyung._

_*GD pundung dipojokan*_

Jiyong yang berjalan didepan Seungri kini tengah menyeringai lebar. mendadak bulu kuduk Seungri meremang, Entah kenapa perasaan Seungri menjadi tidak enak.

'Seungri-ah, You're Mine…' batin Jiyong dengan seringai iblisnya

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamar anda tuan, silahkan dicek." Seungri langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan nomor 128. Jiyong yang berada dibelakang Seungri segera berjalan menuju pintu dan sedikit melihat kedalam ruangan

"Cukup luas untuk aku tinggali sendiri, dan aku tidak mau sendirian disini." Jiyong menatap Seungri intens

"Hm?" Seungri mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Jiyong barusan

"…"

"Aah~ ne, hotel kami juga menyediakan antar jemput tamu hotel. Jika tuan ingin mengundang teman tuan kemari, Kami akan menjemputnya." Tawar Seungri setelah menjentrikan jari kanannya mencoba menebak apa yang diinginkan tamunya. Mendengar ucapan Seungri, Jiyong hanya tertawa pelan membuat Seungri mengerutkan keningnya

"Hmm, Apa motto hotel ini?" tanya Jiyong yang tengah menahan tawa karena kepolosan Seungri

"E-eh? Hmm, kami tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan tamu walaupun permintaannya aneh-aneh." Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Jiyong yang menurut Seungri sangat aneh tapi dengan lancar Seungri dapat mengingat motto dari hotel tempatnya bekerja ini #mottonya nyuri dari dialognya Spongebob, ada yang ingat?

"Ani. Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menemaniku." Ucap Jiyong datar yang sukses membuat Seungri langsung mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, permintaan Jiyong sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal. Pemikiran itulah yang ada dibenak Seungri saat ini

'Mencurigakan… tapi bukankah dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menemaninya saja? Aku rasa tidak masalah. Tapi aku belum mengenalnya, bagaimana kalau dia seorang teroris? Huaaa… aniyooo… ' batin Seungri heboh sendiri

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat?" tanya Jiyong heran saat melihat wajah Seungri memucat dan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai keluar dari pelipisnya

"Mi-mianhe tuan, saya harus kembali bekerja. Jika tuan merasa ada yang kurang tuan bisa meberitahu kami lewat alat komunikasi yang berada didalam kamar. Permisi." Seungri hendak buru-buru pergi tapi baru saja Seungri melangkahkan kakinya, lengannya sudah ditarik dan_

**BRAAAKKKKK…..**

"Aakkkhh…" Seungri meringis menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya saat Jiyong menghempaskan tubuhnya cukup keras kedinding

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu pergi, kenapa kau mau pergi?" tanya Jiyong mencengkram dagu Seungri

"Le-lepas… ap-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Seungri terbata karena rasa takut yang mulai menjalari hatinya

"Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan." Desis Jiyong tepat ditelinga Seungri

**GLUUPPP…..**

Seungri menelan ludah gugup, dan tiba-tiba saja Seungri merasakan cuping telinganya dijilat. Reflex Seungri langsung mendorong dada bidang Jiyong sekuat tenaga sehingga Jiyong terhempas kebelakang menubruk dinding.

"KAU GILAAA… aku tidak akan pernah mau menemanimu, aku bukan pelacur disini. Aku disini untuk bekerja. MENGERTTIII!" bentak Seungri dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Jiyong secepatnya

"Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu. Karena sebentar lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan akan menjadi kenyataan." Gumam Jiyong saat melihat kepergian Seungri

Perlahan Jiyong merogoh saku jeans-nya untuk mengambil ponsel smartphone miliknya.

"_Yeoboseo?" Jiyong segera membuka suara saat panggilannya dijawab oleh orang diseberang telepon_

"…"

"_Aku ingin pelayanmu yang bernama Lee Seungri segera menuju ke kamarku. Aku ingin yang 'special' malam ini. Penthouse Suite 128."_

"…"

"_Kau bisa bertanya pada resepsionis mengenai identitasku." Jiyong berkata datar saat orang yang berada disebrang telpon bertanya mengenai identitasnya_

"…"

"_Aku tunggu."_

Dan sambungan telpon segera terputus. Jiyong segera memasuki kamar yang sudah ia pesan dengan seringaian yang terus tersungging dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**TOKKK… TOOKKK…**

Jiyong baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, segera saja Jiyong bangkit dan secepatnya berjalan menuju pintu.

**CKLEEKKK…**

"Selamat malam." Sapa sesosok namja tampan nan tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri didepan Jiyong

"Hm." Gumam Jiyong yang kini bersandar pada pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada sesosok namja imut yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya tengah digandeng oleh dua namja yang Jiyong tahu sebagai maid dihotel 7-Charmers. Sama seperti si namja imut yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"K-kau?" desis Seungri tidak suka saat melihat Jiyong

"Aku Se7en, manager dihotel ini." Si namja tinggi meperkenalkan diri dan Jiyong hanya menjawab salam perkenalan Se7en dengan angguka kepala

"Sesuai permintaanmu aku membawa apa yang kau inginkan." Sekilas Se7en melirik kearah Seungri yang berada disampingnya

"Aku tahu, kau memang bisa diandalkan hyung." Jiyong tersenyum lembut pada Se7en

"Hm, Bawa dia kedalam." perintah Se7en dan dengan cepat Taeyang dan Daesung menarik kedua lengan Seungri menuju kedalam kamar Jiyong

"Lepasss… apa-apaan ini hyung?" Seungri berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taeyang dan Daesung tapi sulit karena cengkraman kedua namja itu sangat kuat. Inikah jawaban dari perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja tidak enak saat Seungri melihat Jiyong?

"Kajja Seungri-ah." ajak Daesung hendak melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Jiyong tapi

"LEPASKANNN AKUUU…! KENAPA DARI TADI KALIAN TERUS SAJA MENYERETKU HYUNGDEUL? LEPASSS… JEBALLL!" Seungri mulai berteriak histeris. Rasanya tadi baru saja Seungri memasuki ruangan managernya dan tiba-tiba saja Se7en menyuruh Taeyang dan Daesung yang sudah berada diruangan sang manager untuk membawa Seungri kemari

"Se-Se7en hyung, waeyo? ada apa ini hyung." Tanya Seungri pada Se7en yang hanya diam saja menyaksikan semuanya

"LEPAAASS! JEBAALLL, hikksss… le-lepaasss… hikksss… appooo…" Seungri mulai menangis saat Taeyang dan Daesung mencengkram lengannya cukup kuat sehingga terasa perih, karena tidak tega pada Seungri yang mulai menangis, Taeyang dan Daesung terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka tepat diambang pintu kamar Jiyong dimana kini sang pemilik kamar tengah berdiri disana

"Mianhe." Lirih Daesung nyaris seperti tengah berbisik, Seungri mendongak dan air mata langsung mengalir deras dipipi Seungri saat mendapati mimic wajah hyungnya yang terlihat sangat sedih. Sepertinya Taeyang dan Daesung tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Seungri tapi mereka lebih memilih diam dan terpaksa menuruti perintah Se7en, sepertinya Taeyang dan Daesung sudah membuat komitmen dengan Se7en

"Berapa tarifnya hyung?" tanya Jiyong datar, mendengar ucapan Jiyong air mata Seungri keluar semakin deras

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Jawab Se7en menunjuk Seungri dengan dagunya

"H-hyung? Hikksss… wa-waeyo, apa s-salahku? Hiksss…" Seungri terus menangis saat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini. Dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata Seungri menatap Se7en

"Cepat bawa dia kedalam." Perintah Se7en yang sepertinya tidak mau melihat Seungri lagi

"ANIYOOO! AKU TIDAK MAUUU… LEPAS, LEPASKAAANN… ARRGHHH…" Seungri terus meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri walaupun usahanya hanya sia-sia.

Tidak lama kemudian Taeyang dan Daesung kelur dari kamar Jiyong tanpa Seungri.

"Kami permisi. Selamat bersenang-senang… Jiyong-ssi." Pamit Se7en, Jiyong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum samar. Setelah Se7en dan kedua maid lainnya pergi secepatnya Jiyong mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi." tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara masuk kegendang telinga Seungri saat namja panda itu tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidur sambil terus menangis. Mendengar suara Jiyong, Seungri langsung mendongak dan mata Seungri langsung membulat lebar saat mendapati sesosok namja nyentrik kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya

"Ma-mau apa kau? P-pergiii…" Seungri berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Jiyong, tapi langkah Seungri salah. Memojokan diri disudut tempat tidur malah semakin membuat seringaian Jiyong semakin lebar

"Pergiii! j-jangan… hikss…" Seungri terus menendang-nendangkan kakinya saat melihat Jiyong mulai menaiki tempat tidur

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu chagi." Jiyong semakin mendekati Seungri membuat Seungri berteriak histeris

"PERGGIII… JANGAN DEKATI AKU! HIKKSSS… JA-ARGGHHH…." Seungri berteriak saat Jiyong menangkap pergelangan kakinya

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu baby, kita mulai saja. Okay!" Jiyong langsung menerjang tubuh Seungri

Secepatnya Jiyong mengunci kedua tangan Seungri menggunakan tangannya.

"Le-lep_ hmmpffttt…" Seungri hendak mengeluarkan protesnya tapi bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Jiyong

Setelah puas melumat bibir Seungri hingga bibir tipis yang tadinya semerah cherry kini berganti menjadi merah dan tampak bengkak. Jiyong menjilat lalu mengulum cuping Seungri.

"You're Mine… forever." desis Jiyong dengan suara berat tepat dicuping telinga Seungri

"Aahhh~" membuat Seungri mendesah tanpa sadar terbukti setelah desahannya barusan Seungri segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan bahkan Seungri menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah agar desahannya tidak kembali keluar

**SREEEKKKKK…..**

Jiyong langsung merobek baju Seungri dan segera menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Seungri secepatnya. Mata Seungri langsung melotot

"BASTAARRRDD! AARRRGHHH… LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEKKK…" teriak Seungri penuh emosi karena tidak ada yang bisa Seungri lakukan selain memaki saat dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Jiyong yang bertindak semena-mena pada tubuhnya

"Tentu, setelah urusanku selesai dengan tubuhmu." Ucap Jiyong yang kini tengah sibuk membuat tanda dibagian bawah tubuh Seungri

"Ka_ aahhh~ nnghhh…" Seungri tidak mampu menahan desahannya saat tiba-tiba saja Jiyong mengelus lalu memijat kejantanannya dengan tempo yang pelan dan sangat lembut

"Panggil namaku." Titah Jiyong mendongak memandang Wajah Seungri yang kini tengah menutup kedua mata indanhnya karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Jiyong padanya

"A-aku tidak tahu s-siapa namamu." Lirih Seungri sedikit takut saat mendengar nada suara Jiyong yang terkesan dingin dan menakutkan menurut Seungri

Seungri memang tidak tahu nama Jiyong, lagi pula Sandara juga tidak memberitahu Seungri mengenai identitas namja yang kini tengah menindih tubuh Seungri seenakknya.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku tuan." Perintah Jiyong tegas

"ANI! AKU BUKAN PELACUR…" Seungri langsung berteriak sekuat tenaga karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiyong barusan

"Jika kau bukan pelacur lalu desahan yang tadi kau keluarkan kau sebut apa hm?"

"Aniyooo, tolong hikss hen-tikkan… jeballl, hikksss…" Seungri mulai takut dan kembali menangis saat otaknya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini

"Kau seperti yeojya, banyak bicara. Dan aku tidak suka!"

"AAARRGHHHHH…!" Seungri berteriak histeris saat merasakan kejantanannya diremas dengan sangat kuat oleh tangan Jiyong

"LE-LEPASSS… SAK-SAKKKIIITT, JEBALLL… HIKKSSS…" teriak Seungri parau

"Sesuai keinginanmu."

"Aahhh… ngghhh, ja-jangghhh…janggannhhh…" Seungri kesusahan bicara saat tiba-tiba saja remasan menyakitkan tadi berganti dengan sebuah kuluman hangat dan nikmat

**.**

**.**

"Siapkan dirimu baby." Jiyong segera membuka rasleting celananya

Seungri berusaha bangun dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat saat melihat Jiyong mengeluarkan miliknya yang kini tampak berdiri menantang.

"Sepertinya suaramu membangunkannya, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia kini tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera merasukimu." Jiyong menyeringai membuat tubuh Seungri gemetar ketakutan

"A-aniyooo… hikksss… jangannn, jeballl…" Seungri berusaha beringsut walaupun ruang geraknya sudah hampir tidak ada karena kini Seungri tengah berada dipojok tempat tidur. Terperangkap antara dinding dan tubuh Jiyong

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu… percayalah, sekarang seba_"

"ANIYYYOOOOO!"

**PLAAKKKKK…..**

Dengan kasar Jiyong menampar pipi Seungri cukup keras saat Seungri berteriak.

"Akkhhh.." Seungri meringis saat merasakan pipinya panas karena tamparan Jiyong

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berkata tidak ataupun menolak perintahku. Jangan pernah menolakku atau aku akan menyakitimu!"

"Ta-AARRRGHHH…" tubuh Seungri langsung terhempas ketempat tidur saat tiga buah jari tiba-tiba saja masuk secara bersamaan kedalam lubang anusnya

**.**

**.**

"Aaakkhhhhh… hikkkss… a-appooo… hiksss…" Seungri merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan tenaganya hilang, penglihatannya bahkan mulai kabur

"…" sementara Jiyong yang berada diatas tubuh Seungri hanya diam dan terus menancapkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi didalam lubang Seungri

"He-hentikkannn… jeb-jeballl… hiksss… a-appooo…" lirih Seungri lemah. Hal terakhir yang Seungri rasakan sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya adalah sebuah tangan yang sangat hangat tiba-tiba saja membelai wajahnya lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat tepat dikening Seungri dan setelahnya Seungri sudah tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap

**.**

**.**

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"…"

"_Ne, Waeyo hyung?"_

"…"

"_Ne, aku akan segera pulang."_

Setelah Jiyong menutup sambungan ponselnya, Jiyong segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana kini Seungri masih berbaring diatasnya dan masih dalam keadaan pingsan jika mengingat Jiyong memperkosa Seungri hingga namja itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mian baby… aku hilang kendali saat tadi malam, kau tenang saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Gumam Jiyong mengelus surai Seungri dengan lembut, seulas senyum tulus terukir dibibir Jiyong

Jiyong kembali merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu secepatnya jemarinya menari diatas layar smartphonenya seperti tengah mengetikan pesan untuk seseorang.

**To: Se7en-ssi**

_Aku ingin kau memecat Sungri-ah. uang atas ganti rugi kau kehilangan dia akan segera aku transferkan kerekeningmu_

Itulah bunyi pesan teks yang dikirim Jiyong untuk Se7en. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, balasan dari pesan yang dikirimkan Jiyong pada Se7en-pun segera datang.

**From: Se7en-ssi**

_Aniyo, tidak perlu Jiyong-ssi. Jika kau menginginkannya ambil saja… tapi satu pintaku, kau harus menyayangi dia sepenuh hatimu dan jangan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, dia hanya hidup berdua dengan kakak perempuannya._

Setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Se7en, Jiyong segera membalas pesan tersebut.

**To: Se7en-ssi**

_Ne, arraseo. Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan milikku._

**.**

**.**

Seungri terbangun dari tidurnya saat seberkas cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui celah jendela sehingga menyilaukan matanya. Perlahan namja imut itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhh…" Erang Seungri saat merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, perlahan Seungri mengambil posisi duduk diatas tempat tidur.

Mata Seungri langsung melotot saat melihat sekelilingnya. Ani, bukan saat Seungri melihat begitu banyaknya darah yang tercecer diatas ranjang tapi Seungri terkejut bukan main saat melihat banyak sekali lembaran uang diatas tempat tidur Bagaikan kertas yang tidak ada harganya, Padahal nominal satuan kertas tersebut merupakan angka tertinggi dari mata uang di korea

"AAARRGGGHHHHH…" Seungri langsung melempar bed cover yang berada disampinya hingga jatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan terbangnya lembaran-lembaran kertas yang hampir memenuhi tempat tidur saking banyaknya

"Hikksss… a-ak-kku a...ak-ku ko-kotoorrr hiksss…" Seungri kembali menangis saat menyadari kejadian tadi malam

"Hikksss… ap-apa salahku? Hikksss…" Seungri langsung memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. dan setelahnya Seungri menangis sejadinya

"Hikksss… hiksss… Ngg?" disela-sela isak tangisnya, Seungri merasakan ada yang aneh dilubang pantatnya, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Tapi apa?

Perlahan Seungri memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang anusnya. dan setelah benda yang tadi sempat mengganjal dianusnya terambil, Mata Seungri kembali melebar saat melihat benda yang kini berada dijari telunjuknya

"AARRGGGHHHHH….. BASTARRDDD!"

**CRINNGGG… CRINNGGG…..**

Sebuah cincin berwarna silver tampak berputar-putar diatas lantai saat Seungri melemparkan benda bulat tersebut. ya… ternyata benda kecil yang mengganjal dilubang anus Seungri adalah sebuah cincin dengan ukiran G love V didalam lingkaran cincin yang mirip dengan cincin tunangan tersebut

"Hikksss… hiksss…" Seungri kembali menangis dan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Cukup lama Seungri menangis, dan setelah puas menangis Seungri segera memunguti pakaiannya serta barang-barang miliknya yang tercecer dilantai sambil terus terisak.

'Dia sudah pergi…' batin Seungri saat melihat bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya diruangan itu

"Hikksss… hikksss…" dengan tangan gemetar Seungri terus memunguti pakaiannya, dan barang terakhir yang Seungri ambil adalah benda kecil berbentuk bulat yang langsung Seungri masukan kedalam saku celananya.

**CKLEEEKK…..**

Baru saja Seungri membuka pintu kamar hotel tiba-tiba saja Seungri sudah dikejutkan oleh sesosok namja tinggi nan tampan yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"H-hyu_"

"Kau dipecat!" ucap Se7en datar dan segera pergi meninggal Seungri yang masih terdiam ditempatnya

"Hikksss… le-lelucon apa lagi iniihhh? Hikksss…" tubuh Seungri langsung lemas seketika dan ambruk keatas lantai, beruntunglah Seungri bukanlah namja lemah sehingga ia tidak jatuh pingsan saat mendengar ucapan Se7en barusan

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok Seungri terus berjalan ditrotoar, Seungri abaikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang heran kerahnya karena cara berjalannya yang memang aneh. Langkah kaki Seungri terhenti saat sebuah gedung mewah bercat putih dengan tulisan 'Champions Hospital' berdiri dengan kokohnya dihadapan Seungri.

Secepatnya Seungri langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Seungri datang kemari bukan untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya, tapi memang Seungri selalu datang kemari setiap hari untuk menemui seseorang…

**CKLEEEKK…**

"Seungri-ah? tumben kau baru datang, dari mana saja Ri-ah? ah ne~ tadi dokter bilang noona-mu harus segera dioperasi. Kanker diotaknya semakin hari semakin parah Ri-ah. kapan kau akan menandatangani surat persetujuannya? Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan." Ucap sesosok suster saat melihat Seungri baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempat noona-nya dirawat

"Ne, a-arraseo… Secepatnya Bom noona. gomawo sudah mengingatkan. Bagaimana keadaan Chaerin noona hari ini?" tanya Seungri khawatir

"Ne, seperti biasa. Dari hari kehari keadaan noona-mu semakin buruk Ri-ah. aku khawatir nyawa kakak mu tidak akan tertolong jika kau terus mengulur-ulur waktu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu jika ada sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku Ri-ah." sebelum beranjak pergi Bom menepuk pundak Seungri untuk member motivasi pada namja itu

"Ne." gumam Seungri pelan, pandangannya terus melihat kearah Chaerin yang kini tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidur

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah lunglai Seungri menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Ani, sebenarnya hanya sebuah kontrakan kecil yang menjadi tempat singgah Seungri malam ini ataupun malam-malam sebelumnya. Rumah sederhana peninggalan kedua orang tuanya Seungri jual untuk membiayai perawatan Chaerin selama dirumah sakit dan sisanya Seungri membeli sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil untuk tempat tinggalnya bersama Chaerin kelak. Karena hanya Chaerinlah keluarga Seungri satu-satunya. Orang tua mereka meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat

**CKLEEEKKK… KRIEEETT…..**

"Aku pulannggg…" ucap Seungri setelah membuka pintu rumah kontrakannya, suara decitan pintu terdengar nyaring menyapa gendang telinga Seungri. Oke, Seungri memang tidak berharap ada yang menjawab ucapannya barusan tapi entah kenapa Seungri hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saat ia pulang keruma mungilnya

Gelap…

Hanya itu yang terlihat saat Seungri mulai memasuki rumahnya, wajar saja karena selama ini Seungri hanya tinggal sendirian dikontarakannya, sudah hampir 5 bulan Chaerin tinggal dirumah sakit dan selama itu pulalah Seungri juga jarang pulang kerumah kontrakannya. Seungri hanya akan pulang untuk mengambil baju atau hanya sekedar mengunjungi kontrakannya. Beruntung gaji dihotel tempat Seungri bekerja cukup besar sehingga Seungri bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri serta membiayai perawatan noonanya selama dirumah sakit. Tapi setelah ini dengan apa Seungri akan mempertahankan hidupnya? Pekerjaan satu-satunya kini telah hilang.

Setelah menyalakan lampu didalam rumah, Seungri segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Entah kenapa Seungri merasa hari ini waktu berjalan sangat lambat sehingga membuat Seungri lelah. Seharian mencari pekerjaan dan hasilnya tidak ada bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus bukan? Bagaimana Seungri bisa membiayai operasi noonanya jika pekerjaan saja Seungri tidak punya. Pandangan Seungri menerawang begitu jauh sehingga Seungri tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok yang perlahan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**KLEEKKK(?)**

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Seungri terkejut bukan main dan segera mengambil posisi waspada, biasanya hal aneh seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Pencurikah? Pencuri bodoh mana yang mau merampok rumah kecil yang didalamnya sama sekali tidak ada barang-barang yang patut untuk dicuri?

"Siapa?" ucap Seungri lantang

Hening…

"S-siapa disana? Ha-hallo… h-hei jangan bermain-main!" suara Seungri mulai bergetar karena hati Seungri mulai dilanda ketakutan, dengan langkah gemetar Seumgri hendak menuju saklar lampu tapi

**BRUUUKKKKK…**

Tiba-tiba saja Seungri merasakan kakinya baru saja meninjak sesuatu yang licin, seperti kulit pisang sehingga tubuhnya menjadi oleng dan akhirnya Seungri jatuh kelantai. saat Seungri jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dilantai lampu kembali menyala. Seungri langsung melihat kearah pintu karena memang disitulah saklar lampu berada dan betapa kagetnya Seungri saat pandangannya melihat tepat kearah saklar lampu, disana kini tengah berdiri sesosok namja yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan posisi kedua tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada

"K-kau?" ucap Seungri dengan nada dan mimic wajah yang terkejut luar biasa

Dengan angkuhnya sosok tersebut mulai berjalan menghampiri Seungri yang kini masih telungkup dilantai…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

_Gaje? I know. Aneh? Yes, this is true. Ancur? Pasti. But Gomawo for Reading and Review. beritahu Author tentang apa yang Readers pikirkan setelah membaca fic ini. Mualkah? Pengen muntah? Gak ngerti? Agar Author tahu fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Oke, sampai jumpa lagi._

_NC sengaja disingkat-singkat karena author malas bikin yang detailnya *plakk* mian jika feelnya gak dapet. dan jika alurnya kecepetan itu memang disengaja juga *digampar-bolak-balik* Akhir kata pai-pai… *kabur-sebelum-ditimpuk*_


	2. Chapter 2

…**OBSESSION…**

BigBang © YG Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST CHAP**

Warning

Gaje, aneh, Sad Ending.

**.**

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

**.**

_**Chapter Sebelumnya...**_

"_Siapa?" ucap Seungri lantang_

_Hening…_

"_S-siapa disana? Ha-hallo… h-hei jangan bermain-main!"_

"_K-kau?" ucap Seungri dengan nada dan mimic wajah yang terkejut luar biasa_

_Dengan angkuhnya sosok tersebut mulai berjalan menghampiri Seungri yang kini masih telungkup dilantai__..._

.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

.

Kini Jiyong tengah berdiri didepan Seungri yang masih dalam posisi telungkup dilantai karena sebelumnya Seungri terjatuh akibat kakinya menginjak sebuah... _kulit pisang_... dengan kasar Seungri menepis tangan kanan Jiyong saat si pemilik tangan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Seungri berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sedikitpun?" tanya Jiyong memandang Seungri datar

"Cihhh, manis? Untuk apa aku beramah-tamah dengan bajingan." Dengan sinis Seungri memandang Jiyong

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu." Perintah Jiyong tegas

"Ani! Atas dasar apa aku harus menarik kata-kataku hah? Bukankah memang seperti itu adanya, aku tidak mengenalmu dan bahkan kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU HAHHH?" teriak Seungri penuh amarah dan langsung melemparkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna silver kelantai sehingga benda padat tersebut berbunyi nyaring saat berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai. Melihat emosi Seungri yang meluap-luap Jiyong hanya diam dan sedikit melirik kesebuah benda yang baru saja dilemparkan Seungri.

Perlahan tangan Jiyong merogoh saku Jas-nya, lalu_

**SRREEEKKKKK…..**

Berlembar-lembar foto Jiyong lemparkan tepat kewajah Seungri, foto-foto tersebut berterbangan diudara dan kemudian jatuh kelantai. Amarah Seungri langsung hilang saat melihat foto-foto yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Jiyong.

Dengan gerakan pelan seolah tidak percaya dengan penglihatanya Seungri langsung berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang kini tergeletak dilantai.

"A-apa i-ini?" tanya Seungri dengan nada bergetar saat jemarinya mengambil sebuah foto dimana difoto itu terdapat seorang yeojya yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit sementara ada empat namja yang memakai pakaian serba hijau. sepertinya empat namja yang diduga sebagai dokter tersebut tengah melakukan bedah didaerah sekitar kepala yeojya yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Seungri sangat hapal siapa yang ada didalam foto itu. yeojya itu adalah CL, Noonanya sendiri.

'Noona...' batin Seungri sedih, mata Seungri mulai berkaca-kaca

"Saat ini tim dokter sedang berusaha menangani noona-mu, mereka bilang kanker otak yang diderita noona-mu sudah stadium 4. Tapi dokter mengatakan mereka akan berusaha." Ucap Jiyong menjelaskan saat melihat Seungri sama sekali tidak bergeming

"…" Seungri hanya diam, perlahan Seungri bangkit dan terus memandangi foto tersebut

"Hmm… Apa kau betah tinggal disini?" tanya Jiyong saat melihat kesekelilingnya, tempatnya berada kali ini sangatlah sempit menurut Jiyong. Tentu saja karena biasanya Jiyong tinggal didalam gedung-gedung mewah yang memiliki fasilitas yang super lengkap

"A-apa yang k-kau inginkan?" tanya Seungri menatap Jiyong, susah payah Seungri menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hm?" Jiyong memandang Seungri dengan tatapan heran

"…"

"Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, itu saja." Jawab Jiyong enteng dan tak lama kemudian Jiyong menyeringai, namja nyentrik itu sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil sebuah benda padat yang ternyata adalah cincin yang tadi dilemparkan Seungri

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jiyong barusan air mata Seungri langsung tumpah. Namja imut itu segera menundukan kepalanya, foto dalam genggamannya ia remas kuat sehingga foto itu nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi.

Saat Seungri mendongak, ia melihat Jiyong tengah berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang menyodorkan sebuah cincin kearahnya seolah menyuruh Seungri untuk memakai cincin tersebut.

Dalam diam Seungri melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jiyong, setelah Seungri berada tepat didepan Jiyong namja imut itu segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan cepat tangan Jiyong meraih jemari Seungri dan langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut kejari manis Seungri.

"Kajja, kita kerumah sakit." Ucap Jiyong tersenyum cerah dan langsung menarik tangan Seungri agar namja itu mengikuti langkah kakinya

.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

.

**At ****C****HAMPIONS**** Hospital****...**

"Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menanganinya, tapi sepertinya memang sudah sangat terlambat karena Seungri-ssi sendiri terlambat mengambil keputusan." Seorang namja berpakaian serba hijau tampak tengah berbicara serius dengan Jiyong, sepertinya namja yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Jiyong merupakan dokter dirumah sakit tempat Jiyong berada kini

"Jika kau tahu nyawanya bisa melayang kenapa kau tidak mengobatinya dari awal? Kau dokter bukan?" tanya Jiyong marah pada namja yang diketahui bernama dokter Park, sekilas Jiyong melihat kesebuah ruangan yang tepat berada disampingnya dimana didalamnya ada sesosok namja imut yang tengah menangis histeris sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku yang berada diatas ranjang pasien

"Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap dokter Park

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan! Cihhh… Pastikan kau beserta penghuni rumah sakit ini segera mengemasi barang-barang kalian, karena sebentar lagi rumah sakit ini akan dihancurkan. Permisi." Jiyong secepatnya pergi dari hadapan dokter Park yang hanya diam melihat kepergian Jiyong

**CKLEEEKK…**

Dengan gusar Jiyong membuka pintu kamar tempat CL dirawat.

"Kajja, kita pergi." Jiyong segera menarik lengan Seungri yang masih menangis disisi ranjang

"A-aniyooo hikksss… a-aku ti…hikks…dak mau ak-aku tidak ma-mau hiksss me-meninggalkan C-CL noona sendiri dis-sini hikksss…" dengan tatapan mata sayu Seungri memandang Jiyong, sementara air mata terus mengalir dipipinya. Kini mata namja imut itu tampak merah, mungkin ia terlalu banyak menangis. Sakit! Itulah yang dirasakan Jiyong saat ini ketika ia melihat Seungri terus menangis. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga mereka harus secepatnya pergi dari sini.

"Kita harus pergi karena sebentar lagi bangunan ini akan hancur, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengurus noonamu. Kajja." Jiyong kembali menarik lengan Seungri dan menyeretnya untuk segera keluar dari rumah sakit

"A-ani... a... hikkss... a-aku ti...hiksss ti-dak m-mau, lepasss. Hikksss..." Seungri terus berontak dan memukul-mukul lengan Jiyong tapi menyadari usahanya sia-sia akhirnya Seungri hanya pasrah dan menurut saja saat Jiyong menyeretnya keluar

Tepat saat Jiyong menjalankan mobil mewahnya keluar dari halaman rumah sakit, tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ledakan besar yang disusul kemudian oleh suara bangunan runtuh. Seungri melihat kebelakang lewat kaca mobil dan mata Seungri langsung terbelalak saat melihat gedung rumah sakit yang beberapa detik lalu berdiri kokoh kini telah hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

Kepulan asap langsung menutupi langit kota Seoul, pemadam kebakaran dengan cepat tiba ditempat untuk memadamkan api yang terlihat menyala-nyala dan siap melahap apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Seungri tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melihat kearah Jiyong yang kini tengah sibuk menyetir dan tampak acuh tak acuh.

"K-kau gi-gila..." gumam Seungri shock

"Kau ingin noonamu dimakamkan dimana, hm? Aku akan mengurusnya." Ucap Jiyong tanpa melihat kearah Seungri, sementara sosok yang ditanya hanya diam. Raut wajah sedih terus menghiasi wajah manisnya

Katakan Jiyong gila... karena memang benar, tapi Jiyong memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia bisa dengan teganya berbuat demikian. Jika ada yang bertanya dimana hati Jiyong? Maka Jiyong akan dengan senang hati menunjuk Seungri. Jika Seungri hancur, itu artinya hati Jiyong juga ikut hancur...

Jiyong tidak ingin 'sumber kehidupan' barunya hancur. Jika ada yang menggores hati Seungri-nya walaupun kecil, Kematianlah balasannya. Egois? Kejam? Itulah Kwon Jiyong

Kematian memang takdir tuhan, tapi jika noona Seungri mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih cepat mungkin kematian itu bisa dihindari bukan? Setidaknya untuk saat ini

.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

.

Sebuah mobil Aston Martin tampak memasuki halaman rumah mewah dengan dominasi warna putih, setelah mobil itu terparkir dengan rapih dihalaman rumah, sesosok namja tampak turun dari balik pintu kemudi dan segera berjalan menuju pintu mobil yang berada tepat disamping pintu kemudi.

"Turunlah." Ucap Jiyong lembut setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seungri

"Rumah siapa ini? Besar sekali..." tanya Seungri yang terus mengawasi bangunan mewah didepan yang lebih mirip istana dari pada rumah saking besarnya

"Tempat tinggal barumu." Ucap Jiyong sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Seungri yang tengah sibuk memandangi bangunan yang ada didepannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jiyong saat mendengar ucapan namja nyentrik tersebut

"Maksud hyung?" untuk lebih sopan dan bentuk terimakasih Seungri pada Jiyong, namja manis itu memutuskan untuk memanggil Jiyong dengan sebutan hyung saja

"Kajja, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pemakaman noona-mu." Jiyong menarik lengan Seungri untuk segera memasuki rumahnya

**CKLEEEKKKKK...**

"Masuklah..." ucap Jiyong setelah membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Seungri masuk

Tidak seperti rumah kebanyakan, walaupun rumah tempat Seungri berpijak kini sangat luas dan mewah bagaikan istana. Rumah ini teramat sangat sepi. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

"I-ini rumah hyung?" tanya Seungri tidak percaya

'Menyeramkan juga jika harus tinggal sendirian didalam rumah sebesar ini.' Batin Seungri bergidik ngeri

"Ne, wae? Kajja, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada pengasuh barumu." Jiyong kembali menarik lengan Seungri

"E-eh maksud hyung?" dengan bingung Seungri terus mengikuti langkah Jiyong

"Psy-hyung?" panggil Jiyong setengah berteriak

"NE, JI-AH WAE? HYUNG SEDANG MEMASAK DIDAPUR." Terdengar teriakan sesosok namja yang entah berasal dari mana karena saking banyaknya ruangan didalam rumah tersebut, dan tidak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru mulai memenuhi ruangan

'Ternyata didalam rumah ini ada orangnya?' batin Seungri sambil menggut-manggut tidak jelas

"Aku ingin mengenalkan hyung pada kekasihku." Ucap Jiyong saat melihat sosok yang ia cari kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya

"Kekasih?" sesosok namja dewasa dengan balutan piyama tidur dan memakai apron segera menghampiri Jiyong dan Seungri

'E-eh... ke-kekasih? WHAATTT!' teriak Seungri dalam hati

"Ne, namanya Kwon Seungri. Dia manis bukan?" Jiyong sedikit menarik Seungri agar namja imut itu bisa lebih dekat dengan Psy

"Ne, dia manis sekali Jiyong-ah. Kapan kalian bertemu?" tanya Psy senang setelah memperhatikan Seungri dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala

"Tunggu, ak_"

"Seungri-ah, dia Psy hyung. Dia yang akan menjadi maid pribadimu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Psy, Jiyong malah memperkenalkan Psy pada Seungri

"Tap_"

"Park Jae Sang imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Psy hyung. Seungri-ssi." Psy segera menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Seungri dan namja imut itu hanya menjabat uluran tangan Psy walaupun Seungri sedikit ragu

"A-aku buk_"

"Akhirnya~ setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, aku tidak akan sendirian lagi dirumah ini. Jadi jika kau pergi aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi Jiyongie." Psy terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Seungri

"Ne hyung, aku percayakan dia padamu." Sekilas Jiyong melirik Seungri

'Perasaan dari tadi setiap kali aku ingin bicara selalu ada yang menginterupsi... Ckk.' Batin Seungri ngedumel

"Ne, aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Psy semangat

'Dan aku juga tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa ini?' batin Seungri bingung, untuk sejenak Seungri lupa akan kesedihannya karena ditinggalkan oleh Noona-nya

.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

.

**3 Months Later...**

Sudah tiga bulan Seungri tinggal dimansion Kwon, dan selama itu pulalah Seungri mencoba melupakan masa lalunya yang teramat sangat menyakitkan. Sering Seungri menangis sendiri saat mengingat bahwa kini ia sebatang kara. Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras dipipinya dan tidak bisa ia tahan jika mengingat kejadian tiga bulan kebelakang. Tapi kesedihan itu mulai terobati dengan adanya kehadiran Psy yang selalu menemaninya dan menghiburnya dikala sedih.

Kenapa bukan Jiyong yang selalu hadir untuk Seungri? Entahlah, namja itu selalu tidak pernah ada, terakhir kali Seungri bertemu dengan Jiyong adalah saat Seungri sakit dan kejadian itu sudah satu bulan yang lalu. Sering Seungri bertanya pada Psy mengenai Jiyong tapi Psy tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dan lebih cendrung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Seungri-ya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Psy saat melihat Seungri tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya

"Psy hyung? Aniyo, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Hmm, hyung kapan Jiyong hyung pulang?" tanya Seungri memandang Psy

"Hmm... jika urusannya sudah selesai dia akan segera pulang Seungri-ah." Dengan lembut Psy mengelus puncak kepala Seungri

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya Jiyong hyung itu kerja apa? Jiyong hyung sering sekali pergi keluar negeri dalam waktu yang lama." Seungri menjadi murung jika mengingat bahwa Jiyong selalu tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya

"..." mendengar penuturan Seungri, Psy hanya terdiam. Jujur Psy juga bingung mau menjawab apa

"Menurut Psy hyung, apa Jiyong hyung mencintaiku?" tanya Seungri memandang Psy dengan tatapan polosnya. Sejenak Psy terdiam melihat kepolosan Seungri

"Jika dia tidak mencintaimu dia tidak akan membawamu kerumahnya, dengar Seungri-ah. Kau adalah namja yang pertama kali dibawa kerumah ini dan dikenalkan padaku. Sebelumnya Jiyongie tidak pernah membawa namja ataupun yeojya kerumah ini." Ucap Psy menjelaskan

"Benarkah~ Apa hyung sudah mengenal Jiyong hyung lama?" tanya Seungri antusias

"Tentu saja, dulu hyung merupakan pengasuh yang dipercaya oleh untuk mendidik Jiyong yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun."

"Hmm... pantas saja Jiyong hyung begitu menghormati Psy hyung. Ah ne~ bagaimana dengan Appa dan Umma Jiyong hyung? Aku belum per_"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi tidur Seungri-ah. Ini sudah malam... susu coklat-mu sudah aku taruh diatas meja. Minumlah sebelum kau tidur."

"Tapi hyu_"

"Jika kau tidak mau tidur hyung akan mengadukanmu pada Jiyongie." Ancam Psy dan sukses membuat Seungri menunduk lesu

"Ne arraseo. Hhhh..." Seungri hanya menghela nafas pasrah

Setelah memastikan Seungri tertidur, Psy langsung keluar dari kamar Seungri. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Psy langsung membalikan badannya dan_

"ASTAGFIRULLAH ALADZIM! Kwon Jiyong... Kau mengagetkan hyung!" teriak Psy saat mendapati sesosok namja tengah berdiri tepat didepannya *Psy-oppa-mendadak-islam*

"Mianhe hyung, hehehe..." sementara Jiyong hanya nyengir tanpa dosa

"Hhhh... kapan kau kembali?" tanya Psy setelah menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya

"Hmm, baru saja hyung." Jawab Jiyong singkat. kini mereka tengah menuruni anak tangga sambil mengobrol ringan

"Apa ad_"

_It's My Obsession Nal Yokhaji Marajwo, _

_That's My Obsession Deung Dolliji Marajwo,_

_Don't Tell Me Please..._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jiyong berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseo hyung?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_..."_

"_Ne, aku dirumah."_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu."_

"Siapa Jiyongie?" tanya Psy menyelidik setelah Jiyong selesai berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang telfon

"Top hyung, dia bilang ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan denganku." Gumam Jiyong pelan sambil menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan V.I.P lagi? bukankah kalian baru saja kembali dari jepang?" ucap Psy dengan nada tidak suka, jujur Psy sangat tidak suka jika Jiyong terus berhubungan dengan Top dan V.I.P

"Apa BabyRi sudah tidur?" tanya Jiyong mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ne, dia sudah terlelap karena meminum habis susu coklat yang sudah aku campur dengan obat tidur." Dengan ketus Psy menjawab pertanyaan Jiyong

"Hhhh... sepertinya aku harus pergi lagi hyung." Lirih Jiyong menghembuskan nafas berat

"Jiyongie, kapan kau akan keluar dari dunia itu? Bukankah sudah sering hyung bilang, bubarkan V.I.P. Bukankah kau sudah menemukan apa yang selama ini kau cari Ji-ah? Seungri-ah sudah bersama-mu. Kasihan dia Ji-ah, dia bisa kehilangan dirimu kapan saja jika kau tetap mempertahankan V.I.P"

"..."

"Seungri-ah mulai curiga padamu Jiyongi, dia mulai bertanya padaku mengenai pekerjaanmu." Gumam Psy pelan

"Aku yakin hyung bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Jiyong datar

"Ne, memang... tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahu padanya mengenai jati dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jiyong tanpa semangat

"Ji, hyung ingin kau keluar dari V.I.P dan membubarkan organisasi yang dulu kau bentuk itu. Please..." ucap Psy memohon, berharap permohonannya bisa dikabulkan oleh Jiyong

"Mianhe hyung... aku tidak bisa." Tapi sepertinya keinginan Psy sangat jauh dari kenyataan

"Apa jika Seungri-ah yang meminta kau juga akan berkata hal yang sama?"

"..."

"Kau menyayanginya bukan? Lakukanlah untuk Seungri-ah dan bukan untuk hyung. Maut sedang mengintaimu Jiyongie, kematian bisa kapan saja menghampirimu. Pekerjaanmu sangat beresiko, Aku mohon keluarlah dari dunia hitam... demi Seungri-ah."

Jiyong yang mendengar penjelasan dari Psy hanya diam sambil menutup matanya.

**JDEEERRRRR...**

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebatnya disertai petir yang terus menyambar...

Kilat tampak menerangi hampir sebagian ruangan dimansion Kwon yang memang saat ini dalam keadaan gelap karena Psy tahu bahwa Jiyong tidak suka terang maka Psy selalu mematikan hampir seluruh lampu didalam ruangan mansion Kwon. Namja nyentrik itu sudah terbiasa hidup didalam kegelapan... masa lalu yang kelam sudah merubahnya hingga dia menjadi seperti ini.

**CKLEEEKKKKK...**

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terbuka terdengar mengisi kekosongan. Suara gemuruh hujan terdengar jelas saat pintu utama mansion Kwon terbuka tapi tidak lama kemudian pintu tersebut tertutup kembali. Sesosok namja yang tadi membuka pintu segera berjalan menuju ruang utama dimana kini diruang utama tengah berdiri dua sosok namja yang tadi tengah berdiskusi.

"Jiyong-ah." Panggil sesosok namja tinggi saat melihat sesosok namja nyentrik tengah berdiri diantara anak tangga, sementara tidak jauh dari si namja nyentrik ada sesosok namja dewasa yang tengah berdiri dalam diam

"Top hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jiyong datar saat namja yang baru saja memanggilnya 'Jiyong' berdiri didepannya

"Tempat transaksi kita yang berpusat di L.A sudah diketahui oleh pihak keamanan Ji, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Top yang langsung pada intinya

"Ck, bagaimana mungkin hyung? Bukankah hal kecil seperti ini biasanya tidak pernah terjadi?" ucap Jiyong tidak percaya

"Ne, ada yang berkhianat Jiyong-ah."

"Lenyapkan kalau begitu!" perintah Jiyong tegas

"Sudah ku lakukan Jiyong-ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang penghianat hidup."

"Ne, mereka pantas mati." Aura gelap mulai mengelilingi Jiyong, membuat Psy yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Jiyong sedikit bergidik ngeri

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukan transaksi di Los Angeles." Ucap Top mantap

"Ani hyung, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sekaligus rekan terbaikku." Dengan cepat Jiyong menolak permintaan Top

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Yongie-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Top tersenyum lembut pada Jiyong

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung pergi, Setidaknya hyung tidak boleh pergi sendiri."

"Tapi Ji, transaksi kali ini sangat berbahaya. Pengalaman yang lalu saat kita melakukan transaksi dengan mafia asal paman Sam tersebut mereka berbuat licik dan kita kehilangan 10 anggota saat itu."

"Hhhh... Psy hyung?" dengan berat hati Jiyong memanggil Psy yang masih berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya

"Ani Yongie-ah, Top-ah benar. Aku mohon jangan pergi Jiyongie. Perasaan hyung tidak enak." Sebelum Jiyong mengatakan maksudnya, Psy sudah lebih dahulu menolaknya

"Mianhe hyung. Aku harus pergi... Jaga BabyRi selama aku tidak ada, jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hyung tahu harus bagaimana bukan?" Jiyong melirik Psy dengan ekor matanya saat namja dewasa tersebut terlihat sangat khawatir padanya

"Tapi Jiyongie ba_"

"Mianhe hyung... Kajja Top hyung, kita berangkat."

"JIYONGIE!" teriakan Psy hanya dijawab oleh kilat dan tidak lama kemudian suara petir menggelegar, kini ruang utama mansion Kwon kembali sepi. Dua sosok namja yang sebelumnya berada diruang utama mansion Kwon kini sudah tidak ada

'Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Kwon Jiyong? Hhh... aku harap firasatku tidak benar, cepatlah pulang Ji...' batin Psy khawatir

.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

.

"AANNNIIYYYOOOOO..."

Suara teriakan Seungri langsung membangunkan Psy yang baru saja tertidur lelap disopa, dengan tergesa-gesa Psy langsung menghampiri tempat tidur dimana kini sesosok namja imut tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Suara isak tangis samar-samar terdengar.

"Seungri-ah, waeyo?" tanya Psy bingung dan langsung memeluk tubuh Seungri yang kini tengah bergetar karena namja imut itu tengah menangis

"H-hyung hikksss... hiksss..." Seungri terus menangis dalam pelukan Psy

"Sshhhh... wae? Tenanglah Seungri-ya, hyung disini." Psy berusaha menenangkan Seungri yang terus menangis sambil memeluk Psy dengan sangat kuat seolah takut jika Psy tiba-tiba pergi

"H-hyung... hikkss... ma-mana Ji-jiyong hyung? Hikksss..." suara Seungri terdengar terbata-bata, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya

"..."

"H-hyunggg..." panggil Seungri saat Psy hanya diam, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

**JDDEEERRRRR...**

Hanya suara petir yang menggelegar yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Seungri, hujan masih mengguyur kota seoul malam ini. Sepertinya hujan belum reda padahal hujan turun sejak sore tadi.

.

**~X~**G-Ri**~X~**

.

Disebuah tempat di Los Angeles tepatnya disebuah club malam, terdengar suara senapan yang bersahut-sahutan, jika biasanya club malam identik dengan suara musik yang diputar sekeras mungkin dan dipenuhi lautan manusia. club malam yang satu ini sungguh sangat berbeda, suara peluru yang ditembakan terdengar memenuhi ruangan, bau amis darah tercium diamana-mana, mayat-mayat manusia tampak berserakan layaknya sampah.

**DOOORRRRR...**

Suara perluru yang ditembakan terdengar saat sesosok namja menarik pelatuk revolver miliknya dan peluru tersebut tepat mengenai sasaran.

"ARRGHHHHH..." suara jeritan kesakitam menjadi musik pengisi kekosongan

Sesosok namja nyentrik tampak tengah berdiri dan tengah membidik musuhnya dengan revolver miliknya.

**DOORRR...**

Musuh berhasil dijatuhkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tiba-tiba gendang teling si namja nyentrik mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"JIYONG-AH... TIARAPPP!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi namja nyentirk yang diketahui bernama Jiyong segera telungkup dilantai dan_

**DOORRRRR...**

"AAKKKHHHHH..." suara peluru yang disusul dengan suara jeritan kesakitan langsung memecah gendang telinga Jiyong

"TOPPP HYUNNGGG!" teriak Jiyong histeris saat melihat namja yang baru saja menyuruhnya agar tiarap, tiba-tiba saja ambruk dengan tiga buah peluru bersarang didadanya

Secepat kilat Jiyong membalikan badannya dan segera menembak namja yang baru saja merobohkan Top.

**SRREEETTTTT...**

Sebelum tubuh Top ambruk kelantai, Jiyong sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuh berlumuran darah tersebut.

"H-Hyunggg? Bangunlah! Top hyung... wake up hyung!" Jiyong terus memanggil-manggil Top dan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah tersebut

"Ji-jiyonggie... ce-cepaattt pe-per...gghiii uhukk..." lirih Top dengan susah payah, perlahan kelopak mata Top menutup dan kali ini tidak akan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya

"HYUUNNNGGGGG... ARRGHHHHH!" teriak Jiyong dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya

**TRREEEKKKKK...**

Suara pelatuk yang ditarik terdengar berirama ditelinga Jiyong. Saat Jiyong mendongakkan kepalanya tidak ada hal lain yang Jiyong lihat selain berpuluh-puluh pistol tengah mengarah padanya.

"Menyerahlah Jiyong-ssi." Ucap sesosok namja yang Jiyong tahu sebagai petugas keamanan negara jika dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan namja tersebut

'Psy hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Andai aku menuruti perkataanmu mungkin aku tidak akan berakhir disini hyung...' batin Jiyong menyesal, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Jiyong hanya diam dan lebih memilih menutup kelopak matanya sambil terus memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa milik Top, saat ini hanya suara peluru yang dilepaskan dari selongsongnya yang sedang Jiyong tunggu.

'BabyRi mianhe chagi, Saranghae yeowonhi Kwon Seungri... jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jangan sampai sakit lagi... hyung harus pergi baby dan jeongmal mianhae... kali ini hyung tidak akan kembali lagi. Goodbye Baby...' Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Jiyong

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

_Gomawo for reading, mianhe jika endingnya gaje atau mengecewakan. jangan lupa Review ne... beritahu author apa yang ada dipikiran readers setelah membaca pic ini._

_Jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah review chap sebelumnya_

, cloud3024, Daevict024, Quemala Maknae, shinminkyuu, HaeUKE, ryanfujoshiSN


End file.
